Nathaniel Belmen
Nathaniel Belmen is one of the six Humans in BoxedInn. He joins in the Sburb Session with his friends Cid and Ender to test his heroic mettle. Appearance You are now Nathaniel Belmen. He wears a green collared shirt over a red one with a distinct shield emblem in the middle of it and has brown hair and green eyes. If he were able to see himself from the waist down, he would note that he wears a pair of loose-fitting, denim blue jeans held up by a gray cloth belt, as well as some well worn white sneakers. Personality Nathaniel is rather obsessed with the concept of heroism. When he feels his friends have problems, he does whatever he can to help them (whether they really need it or not). Because of this, he can come across as nosy and overbearing, but his friends usually understand his heart's in the right place. Despite his aspirations of heroism, he doesn't react well in crisis situations and isn't very dependable at the best of times. He just sort of ignore these facts, though. Aside from that, he's an easing going, goofy kid with a nasty habit of making terrible puns. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Friends' 'Cid Luneth' and Ender Rydel Nathaniel met Cid and Ender through one of Cid's Role Plays. It lasted quite a while and through it Nathaniel became friends with each of them. He sees them as older brothers and is always ready to join in on their latest game or adventure. 'Acquaintances' 'Elena Jones' Nathaniel met Elena, or TA as he knows her, when Cid asked if he'd be all right with her being his server player. The two have not spoken much yet, but, from what Nathaniel can tell, she's a fun person to talk to and will make a great friend in the future. 'Seth Genevo' Nathaniel has spoken very little with Seth, or LS as he knows him. From what he can tell thus far, he's a bit of a party-pooper who doesn't like working with others. Nathaniel plans on convincing him of the power of friendship, trust, and other jRPG cliches. 'Dana Blackwell' Dana, or GR as Nathaniel knows her, is Nathaniel's host player. True to his hero-wannabe nature, Nathaniel sees Dana as someone he must protect at all costs, despite hardly knowing her. As her server player, her life is in his hands, and this is a responsibility he does not take lightly, and even has several severe flipouts over. Aside from that, he thinks she's a nice person, if a bit humorless and blunt, and looks forward to talking to her more. 'Drake Tempol' Drake was the first Troll to contact Nathaniel. Nathaniel's always had a knack for taking internet trolls in stride, and that knack has proven effective with Drake as well. Whether Nathaniel deliberately attempts to annoy and mock Drake or simply does so through innocent ignorance is anyone's guess. However, Nathaniel holds no ill-feelings toward him and can even see them becoming friends in the future. 'Brexus Macite' Brexus was the second troll to contact Nathaniel. When Nathaniel was panicking over getting Dana into the medium, Brexus contacted him and managed to calm him down with words of guidance and encouragement. Nathaniel sees Brexus as a sort of role model due to his knack for inspiring one-liners and alleged status as a true hero. '"silentBenefactor"' While most of his friends and teammates see SB as a shady character who is not to be trusted, Nathaniel's trusting nature has lead him to see him more as a source for sweet protips regarding Sburb. He believes SB is truly trying to help him and his friends, and he is more willing to take his words at face value than the others of his session. 'Unstable Relationships' 'Squirnersprite' After attacking a local squirrel, accidentally prototyping it, and several other mishaps, the relationship between Nathaniel and his sprite is far from pleasant. Since his second prototyping, Nathaniel has made progress in smoothing things over, but the two remain on thin ice with each other. Background Nathaniel grew up in a quiet suburb in the Midwest US. Because of this, he had little opportunity to exercise his love of heroics. Instead, he made do with video games, fantasy novels, and clichéd movies and TV shows where the good guys always win, settling for saving the day in his mind until he finds a real calamity. He grew up with his mom, dad, and younger sister, none of which will agree to Strife with him. Ever. This fact annoys the crap out of Nathaniel, as he feels a true hero should have some proper Strifing Skillz. Part of the reason Nathaniel's neighborhood is so quiet is that there has always been a striking lack of kids Nathaniel's age around. As such, Nathaniel has met a good deal of his friends online. He loves convincing them to play online games with him, as he sees such games as prime opportunities for heroism! Gallery Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Humans Category:Spear Users Category:Handle Users Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Males Category:Characters